


[Podfic] All The Wicked Shadows

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Drinking, Danger, Dubious Consent, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from samanthahirr:A favor for his friend Mikey leads Frank to an abandoned building in North Jersey... where Mikey's dark secret is hiding.





	[Podfic] All The Wicked Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Wicked Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559127) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Christian Allard](https://unsplash.com/@christianallard). 

| 

### All The Wicked Shadows

###### Podfic duration:

00:47:01 (incl. 3 min reader freetalk) 

###### Downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5jxt37c2tgx9bp/%5BBandom%5D%20All%20The%20Wicked%20Shadows.mp3?dl=0) | 20.1 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/267v9bwvc9jbzxt/%5BBandom%5D_All_The_Wicked_Shadows.m4b) | 33.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a charity commission for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction last year. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you to so much to samanthahirr! For commissioning me to read your story, for bearing with me while I got my act together, between last summer and when I started to work on this, and for sending me the MOST INCREDIBLE feedback. You've been amazing to work with, from start to finish ❤️
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is How Long, performed by Julia Holter ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/lxII4laKtbM)). 
> 
> \- - - - 
> 
> Please be generous with kudos, and comments of any kind, I appreciate them all so enormously. Getting those notification emails and rereading comments keeps me on task when my motivation to edit has gone, and going back into the recording booth when I'm low on confidence❤️


End file.
